Form Changes
are the forms that the Cures in [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] can change into with the PreCards. They are dancing outfits that are based on international dances. Each Cure has 2 form changes. The Cures are able to perform attacks in these forms to purify the Choiarks, and sometimes to distract the Saiarks and the generals. Cure Lovely Cherry Flamenco is Cure Lovely's first form change, and its power represents fire. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair remains the same, however with a red rose, and black ribbon are put as a decorative item. Her earrings are red heart-shaped. Her outfit is red, and its motif showing a flamenco dancer, with red roses, and also black designs, and black shoes with black ribbons. She wears also make-up. Her PreChanMirror is at the same place as Cure Lovely. Attacks * : Cherry Flamenco's main attack. As she uses the attack, she spins around and when she taps her LovePreBrace, she is surrounded by flames as she continues to dance. Then she shouts "Olé," which causes an explosion with fire. * : Cherry Flamenco's first sub-attack. She summons a whirlwind of rose petals that blow around the enemy like a twister. It translates to "Pink Storm" or "Lovely Rose Tornado". * : Cherry Flamenco's second sub-attack. Lollipop Hip Hop is Cure Lovely's second form change. Its power represents music. In this form, Cure Lovely's hair gets tied up into two ponytails, with a big green ribbon, and a star in the center, appearing on her right ponytail. Her outfit is designed with green and yellow as the theme colors, as having green top with yellow sleeves, and a pink jacket, which is almost zipped. Her skirt has the same colors, and has layers. While her feet have a full black side, and also a full size yellow boot, which has the word "Pretty Cure". She also wears three bracelets, two yellow and one white. Attacks * : Lollipop Hip Hop's main attack. She attacks by doing some hip-hop moves, which causes colorful notes to appear above the target. She then stops dancing and strikes a final pose and all of the notes crash down on the enemy. Cure Princess Sherbet Ballet is Cure Princess' first form change. Its power represents ice. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes into a giant heart-shaped bun with long strands on the two sides, and it curls at the end. She wears a dark purple ballerina outfit with dark purple ballet slippers. Her dress is almost designed with wings-shaped decorations. She wears long white socks and there are purple roses on her shoes. Attacks * : Sherbet Ballet's main attack. For performing this, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various ballet steps. As she dances, snowflakes start to fall and hit the enemies and once she strikes a final pose, her bracelet glows and all of the enemies freeze and strike the same pose she does. * : A sub-attack in her Sherbet Ballet form. Macadamia Hula Dance is Cure Princess' second form change. Its power represents flowers. In this form, Cure Princess' hairstyle changes into a curly and long twin tails with short strands at the back of the head, with two white flowers on the two sides. Her dress is green and white with flower decorations. Beside her PreChanMirror is a green ribbon with a white flower in the middle, and her belt is made of white flowers, too. Her dress' green layer resembles green leaves. She has green high heels with white flowers around her pastern. Attacks * : Macadamia Hula Dance's main attack. For this attack, she taps her LovePreBrace before doing various hula dance steps. As she dances, flowers start to float around the enemies and dance together with her. Princess then gives a kiss then twirls and dances again into her final pose. Whenever she dances, the enemies, the mascots and even the Cures (except Fortune) are effected and dance with her. Cure Honey Popcorn Cheer is Cure Honey's first form change. In this form, her hair is now styled in pigtails with red and blue pom-pom-like decorations. She wears a cream-color top with red and yellow stripes and a blue and red heart on the top with puffy light blue sleeves and dark blue lining. She also has a red ribbon around the waist. Her skirt is blue with red pleats. She has cream-colored arm and leg warmers with light blue boots and dark blue heart-shaped earrings. Attacks * : Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. For it, she spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it. She then shouts "Victory!" With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the enemies do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the enemies flying. Coconuts Samba is Cure Honey's second form change. In this form, her hair remains the same as her Cure form but looks longer and wavier. She has an orange headband with a red and orange feather-like crown on top. Her dress is off-white with red, orange, yellow and green designs at the top and off-white and orange wing-like sleeves. She has red, orange and yellow ruffles around her skirt with green lining on the top and an orange gem in the center. On the back is a giant orange feather-like bow. She also wears orange and yellow knee-length boots and green, orange and off-white arm decorations similar to Cherry Flamenco. Finally, she has a green and orange necklace and orange orb-shaped earrings. Attacks * : Coconut Samba's finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" * : A sub-attack in her Coconuts Samba form. She stops her feet onto the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire that lifts pieces of it into the air. She then shouts "Vamola Mucho!" Cure Fortune Pine Arabian is Cure Fortune's first form change. In this form, her hair is in a high ponytail, styled similar to Cure Peace's, with a turquoise and gold headband with two ribbons hanging from each side. Her bodice is turquoise on top with a gold heart on her chest with a lighter-colored bottom part and gold designs along with a short skirt-like lining. The sleeves are shoulder-length and lighter in color. She also wears puffy turquoise pants with gold heels with turquoise tips and ankle bracelets. She wears two gold bangles around each wrist. Attacks * is Pine Arabian's main attack, performed with the Fortune Tambourine. Anmitsu Komachi is Cure Fortune's second form change. This form represents the Japanese Traditional Dance. Fortune's hair is combed with two strands, forming a ribbon and the remaining hair as a ponytail with a red ribbon and a cherry blossom in the middle. Her earrings are cherry blossoms shaped with deep pink and yellow outlines. Fortune wears a light purple kimono with detached sleeves, shoulder pads have wavy cuts roses, the nagajuban neck is red and the bottom of her kimono is a skirt like the petals of cherry blossoms, a red belt with purple obi-dome (belt clip) holding a heart with a cherry blossom in the center, and sleeves start from the middle of the forearm with purple grips and extend to her wrists, end in pink wavy cuts, while its extension have drawn a cherry blossom in pink stockings. Her geta sandals are purple with red grips. Attacks * is Anmitsu Komachi's main attack, performed with the Fortune Tambourine. Trivia *The Happiness Charge! Cures are supposedly the only Cures around the world to obtain these form changes. Video Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations